


How Bad Can I Possibly Be?

by Protector_of_The_Protected



Category: Breaking Bad, The Lorax - Fandom
Genre: Biggering, College, Debt, Drugs, Loss of Innocence, Methamphetamine, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protector_of_The_Protected/pseuds/Protector_of_The_Protected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once-ler after being devastated by student loans and the strain that manufacturing his failed entrepreneurship “Thneeds” brought him, decides to break bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bad Can I Possibly Be?

Ted Wigglins was thirteen years old, and yet he was sitting in front of Hank “The Lorax” Schrader, whose short starchier, and furry orange body did not stop him from becoming the Assistant Special Agent In Charge of the Drug Enforcement Administration in Albuquerque, New Mexico. 

“You’re in for some pretty deep shit, you know that kid.” The Lorax turned to his beary best pal, Steve Gomez, who was a bear. Steve nodded at The Lorax, and he turned on the video camera.  
He was here to turn in his parent in meth mass producing crime, Beanpole.  
“I know that, sir.” Ted said as he looked down at his lap. He was already chocking back tears.

Beanpole, was his drug name, his real name was The Once-ler, called Oncie by all that once beloved him. It wasn't long ago that he became college bound. 

The woman was a queen, her beehive was a golden crown, and the bow on top was hair were the jewels. Her skin was flawless and fair. Her face was a type of long sort-of elegance. Her nose, however, was surprisingly long and sort-of wicked. Her features looked painted on, her eyebrows were plucked to two unbelievably small lines. She wore very bright blush, and solid grey eye shadow. Her dainty lips were quite low on her face and painted the most beautiful shade of red. She even wore fox fur scarf.

“Come here Onceie…” Isabelle beckoned her child of age 19, from her chair. She looked him up and down and frowned, the only aspect of his physique she could be proud of was his height. She could hardly believe this length of skin and bone was her child. She had wanted someone strong and strapping.  
“Yes, mother.” He always made sure to address his mother with the up most respect.  
“Closer, dear.” Like a loyal servant, The Once-ler knelled before her. The light from the from the artificial fire place lit reflected white across her glasses. She put her hand on The Once-ler’s head, which told him it was okay to look up at her. His eyes were wide with fear and hope. Maybe today she would say something kind to him.  
“You are my youngest, son. And now…” She hesitated, “you have become a man.” He smiled. She started to pet his hair. “Since we both know you are much smarter than you’re other brothers…” She scowled she had always favored those two, and she was always bitter about him being undoubtedly smarter than them. “I have decided that you will be the one to go to college.”  
“I won’t let you down mom!” He exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face. He was always the child his mother didn't want. They were really poor and lived in a trailer, this was the first nice thing his mother had done for him since he was ten. His mother only got mean after his father died, Papa-ler left this world on Onceie’s seventh birthday.  
“Good because if you do, it will only prove what I always thought, that you are a failure.”


End file.
